


戴面具强x爱妻

by kalaoshiduodushu



Series: 训诫合集 [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Figging, M/M, Public Humiliation, Spanking, 公共羞辱, 姜罚, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 如题





	戴面具强x爱妻

闲来无事随便游走时间线的带土没想到自己会看到这个。  
他的卡卡西被木叶的大名们围在中间，他的上半身好好地穿着暗部的制服，裤子连着内裤都被扒到脚踝，白花花的屁股和大腿不知羞耻地晃荡。  
“规矩你是知道的，旗木队长。”  
卡卡西当然知道规矩，他再清楚不过了。任务完成时间延期一天会被大名单独惩罚，两天会被放在暗部的走廊公开展示被惩罚过的屁股，三天会邀请所有暗部成员共同执行惩戒。这是规矩，但也仅仅是针对他的规矩，其他人可轮不到这样的待遇。卡卡西顺从地弯下腰，把自己的脖子和手腕搁在一个木枷上，任由大名把自己锁住。这样卡卡西不能再发动任何忍术，甚至也无法挣扎，只能用他的屁股承受大名手里沉甸甸的刑具。  
十七岁的卡卡西看起来很不一样，带土想，他比自己的卡卡西小了整整一圈。他的手腕很细，几乎可以从木枷的孔洞里脱出来。  
“请大人们惩罚我，”卡卡西被迫低着头，“请大人们狠狠惩罚我的屁股。”  
鞭子毫不迟疑地抽在卡卡西身上，带土没有听到他预期中的惨叫，卡卡西的拳头攥得死死的，看样子都快把自己的手心抓破了。  
他到底挨过多少打啊，带土想。  
鞭子像雨点一样落下来，一下比一下重，卡卡西露出来的皮肤上没有一块不盖满了鞭痕。由于大名粗劣的手段，那些鞭痕一次又一次地叠加在一起，这让卡卡西的痛苦成倍地增加。但即使是这样，卡卡西依然没有叫出一声，只有那一头白毛在微微发抖。  
“旗木队长知道错了吗？”  
“不要……”痛得快要神志不清的卡卡西下意识地说。  
大名皱皱眉。  
“你觉得自己不该受这个鞭子吗？如果你觉得我们打错了的话，现在就可以走了。”  
大名说着打开木枷。  
听到这里卡卡西突然清醒起来，他当然不敢离开，如果他就这样走掉，下一次站在这里挨鞭子的就会是他的队员们。即使木枷被打开，卡卡西依然老老实实地趴在那上面，好像还有什么东西在锁着他一样。  
“不，这是我该受的，是我没有尽到队长的责任。”  
带土看到他脸上表情很痛苦，但语气又很诚恳。他似乎是真的认为自己应该受到这样的惩罚，这些大名们的行为也是正当的。  
“那么旗木队长是受不了了吗？”大名的语气带着嘲讽，“受不了就直说，不然下面还有姜刑和抽屁眼。你自己掂量掂量，你那小嫩屁眼还受得住吗？”  
“受得住，我的屁眼受得住，”卡卡西说，“请各位大人惩罚我的屁眼。”  
卡卡西轻轻闭上眼睛，把手伸到身后，毫不犹豫地掰开自己的屁股。  
“毕竟是14岁就当上暗部队长的天才，肯定会有个结实耐操的的屁眼才对。”  
带土瞠目结舌，而大名们哄堂大笑，早早准备好的生姜被旋转着塞进卡卡西的屁眼里。  
生姜被安放妥当，卡卡西依然没有把手放开，他没有忘记自己接下来他还要被抽屁眼。异物进入身体的不适感很快就变成难以忍受的灼烧，卡卡西把自己的屁股抓得泛白。  
当藤条准确地抽在卡卡西的臀缝和屁眼上时，卡卡西几乎开始喜欢这个能控制住自己的木枷——他快要管不住自己的手了。大名们丝毫不知怜惜他，他们用了十成十的力气，提前泡足水份的藤条结结实实地抽在最柔嫩的皮肤上，卡卡西再也克制不住，惨叫一声高过一声。  
带土隐身藏在一旁，手心里全是汗，他不知道该怎么办才好。他突然有点明白卡卡西为什么从来不肯掰开屁股让他操进去，又在他偶尔说下流话的时候反应那么大。那根本就不是他以为的那样，卡卡西其实很纯情，还是处，所以接受不来。他分明就是被这样对待过，害怕了。  
带土大气也不敢出地盯着这个景象。虽然很没有良心，但卡卡西被姜和藤条逼出来的叫声让他心尖打颤。卡卡西的屁眼被打得肿起来，那看起来可以更好操了。他甚至忍不住幻想他自己的卡卡西。他的卡卡西被他中出，再打肿屁眼，就可以把精液堵在里面流不出来了。  
带土砰砰的心跳声和吞口水的声音还是惊动了大名的护卫。他用幻术挨个把护卫和大名放倒，转过身来，他差点气乐了。  
卡卡西架子拉圆了站在他面前。  
“你别告诉我你这会儿还要保护这些垃圾。”  
卡卡西没答话，伸手去摸苦无，被带土一脚踢飞。  
“暗部队长你他妈轻敌也有个限度，”带土咬牙切齿，“被调教成这个样子，还跟我拉架子，你是不是很想被我拿来爽爽？”  
暗部时期的卡卡西可打不过现在的带土，何况他屁眼里还插着姜，连站稳都费劲。他基本上是被带土压着打的，各种意味上。  
“你到底是谁？”  
卡卡西被他用木遁摁在地上，裤子扒到脚踝。他的语气很冷静，但他红肿的、紧紧缩起来的屁眼透露出他的紧张。带土费了点劲才把塞在里面的姜拿出来。  
这会怎么他妈的这么喜欢姜，长大之后怎么就变成做鱼都不放姜的个性？  
说不通，带土不想再想了，卡卡西被抽肿的屁眼就在他眼前，他脑子里现在什么不剩下。  
“我谁也不是，”带土喘着粗气，一下一下地操这个年轻版本的卡卡西。他依然是卡卡西，但是因为身材和姜的原因，他太紧了，带土刚刚操进去就要被他夹得射出来。  
“你这个垃圾，”带土骂骂咧咧，一边发狠一样地干他，“我原本以为从暗部退出之后的你已经够垃圾了，没想到你现在居然会为了守护那些比你更垃圾的人而抛弃自尊。”  
察觉到卡卡西挣扎起来，带土操控木遁，紧紧勒在卡卡西身上，让他一点也动弹不得。  
虽然很不配合，卡卡西还是被他强行操开了不少。带土终于可以慢慢享受，游刃有余地干他。被姜玩弄过的穴就是不一样，带土感觉到卡卡西身体内部明显地变得更加敏感，紧紧地包裹缠绕着自己的鸡巴。带土熟悉卡卡西的身体，虽然小了一码，但这还是他的卡卡西，他熟络地找到敏感点，操上去。卡卡西的屁眼痉挛着剧烈收缩，按摩他的鸡巴，带土舒服得长长叹了一口气。  
“不挣扎了吗？被操爽了？”带土挑起嘴角，每一下都毫不留情地顶在他的敏感点上，“我知道你想干什么，以你现在这个状态用，最多还有三次雷切，而且最后一次你不会有精力瞄准的。”  
带土俯下身，趴在他耳朵边上低低的声音说，“你自己好好考虑，只有两次机会哦。”  
卡卡西明显地僵住了，他不知道为什么这个人会对自己这么了解。明明强大到可以直接要了自己的命，却并不直接下杀手。又或者现在还不是时候吧，听说有人会故意在快要高潮的时候杀掉床伴，这样对方的身体会抽搐，会很爽。  
就要这样死掉了，卡卡西苦笑。  
“不知道你惯用的杀人方法是什么，提前给我个心理准备吧，”他闷闷地说。  
暗部时期的卡卡西就是这样，随时准备好去死。带土心里一阵发酸。  
“你不会死的，虽然很可惜你杀不掉我啦，但你不会死的喔。你不仅不会死，将来还会做火影的。”  
带土一刻不停地操他，最后很满足地射在他最里面。被中出的瞬间卡卡西整个人绷得紧紧的，大概是不信任他，依旧做好了被杀死的准备。  
 带土把鸡巴在卡卡西屁股上擦干净，不紧不慢地提上裤子。他摸摸卡卡西被他操硬的鸡巴，笑了，“你现在已经挺大了啊，虽然到最后都不会有用上的机会，有点可惜。”  
带土抬手，从袖子里伸出一根枝条，“我实在不想你人生中相关的体验都是被迫受辱，你刚刚说过你的屁眼很结实耐操吧？”  
咔嚓一声，带土折下那根纸条，拿在手里掂掂，又挥了几下，带起嗖嗖的风声。  
“我给你来点新体验，就当是教你一点人生经验收取的学费吧。”  
带土掰开卡卡西的屁股，仔细地把他的屁眼抽得更红，更肿。他射在里面的精液还没有来得及流出，就再次被藤条老老实实地封在屁眼里。  
“你好诚实，你的屁眼居然真的受得住，”带土满足地摸摸自己的劳动成果，微笑道，“都肿成这样了还没破，你有一个很有前途的屁眼。”那里手感很好，带土有点着迷。“真的，以后把灌肠和抽屁眼留着吧，别给这些无关的人了。”带土幽幽地叹气，“再这么任由他们摆布，就会被拿这种事威胁一辈子的，你知不知道啊……”  
教训也教训过了，道理也讲清楚了。带土心满意足地回到自己的时间线，好巧不巧地正好落在卡卡西面前——他的卡卡西正在用一种很危险的眼神盯着他看。  
“十七岁的我好玩吗？”卡卡西阴沉着脸。  
“需不需要我变成那个样子给你玩，正好我的暗部制服也留着。”  
“你很喜欢我掰着屁股求你操吧？”  
 带土从未见过如此阴沉低压的卡卡西，他攥紧拳头，暗暗给自己壮胆。  
“我就喜欢怎么了！”带土梗着脖子说，“所以你知道我当时看见你对他们那样子的时候有多生气了吗！”  
卡卡西被带土不要脸子的话术镇住了。他本来要发作，结果被带土反将一军。  
“你之后还有没有那样做过？”  
“哪样？”  
“我看到的那样。”  
“没再给大名玩过，只是走廊里被示众过几次，”卡卡西闭上眼睛回忆，“你又不留下来帮我，那个时候我只有十七岁，基本上拿这个来威胁我的话，我什么都会做。”  
“那、那如果我想让你掰开屁股求我，告诉我你有多下贱多欠抽，我不惩罚你你就难过，你的屁眼有多结实能经得起我用各种东西轮番折腾，这算是威胁吗？”  
带土太要想了，他想着刚才的那个卡卡西，还是不由自主地想要吞口水，这一肚子的垃圾话没经过大脑脱口而出。  
“嘛……这种程度的话，现在你不威胁我我也会做的，”卡卡西微笑地看着他，“毕竟你比他们好太多了。”


End file.
